Klutzy
Klutzy the Crab (Clubpenguinus Crabus) a villainous crab in Club Penguin that saved Herbert P. Bear from drowning when he first arrived on Club Penguin Island after traveling from the North Pole on an Iceberg. Since then, he has been involved in a lot of secret missions as Herbert's evil sidekick. History Klutzy saved a drowning Polar Bear (Herbert P. Bear) after his iceberg tipped, and became buddies with him. In Secret Mission #5 they both vandalized the Coffee Shop and the Pizza Parlor. Klutzy sat on Herbert's back so they look like a "large, furry mutant crab". Klutzy is captured while Herbert escapes. In Secret Mission 6, G tries to question Klutzy, but Klutzy escapes back to Herbert. A Secret Agent followed them to their hideout, but was captured. Then, they both attempt to destroy the Ski Lodge for wood, but the Secret Agent escapes and stops them in time. They fall in a lake, but escaped. In the Secret Mission #7 Herbert was seen taking the Prime Gear from the Clock Tower and Klutzy was seen taking the target through the HQ 24 Screen Monitor System. In Secret Mission #8, Klutzy (tried to) help Herbert remove the Boiler after they disrupted life on the island by causing tremors due to digging underground. Thankfully, Klutzy turned out to be more of a hindrance than a help, and delayed Herbert till a Secret Agent cornered them. They narrowly escaped when Herbert accidentally damaged the boiler. In Secret Mission #9 plotting about Herbert's next ingenious plan involving puffles, in their campsite behind the Fishing Hole. Klutzy only appears once in Secret Mission #10. He is at the Dock holding up a cardboard Herbert. When he sees you he runs up the Ski Hill and heads into The Wilderness. In Secret Mission #11 when Herbert on the Gift Shop Computer, he is playing a video game. He also makes a couple of 'snaps' when Herbert is speaking on the I.S.E.E.U. system. Pages in F.I.S.H ]] There is a page in The F.I.S.H handbook in the HQ. It is at the back of the book. It is Herbert P. Bear's and Klutzy's fact file. Trivia *Some penguins think that Klutzy is the crab seen in the Cave once in a while. *Klutzy is sometimes called adorable and cute. Also referenced in Mission #7 as a "funny little guy" by a penguin. *At the 2008 Water Party between different times Klutzy would appear in the Mine or the Pool walking around. *Klutzy is suspected to be the crab stealing money from a pile of coins and putting them in a cave in Aqua Grabber. *It is unknown how Klutzy can eat with no mouth (if he even eats). *Klutzy could be the one who started the leak in the Cave. *Klutzy's gender is male. It says in the F.I.S.H. handbook. *Klutzy's true villainous nature is questionable, since the only role model he has ever been able to look up to is Herbert. *Many penguins think that Klutzy was not evil at first, which is most likely true. *Some penguins think Klutzy has no mouth. It looks like it in the pictures. *He does not seem evil, as he usually ignores Herbert or he plays while Herbert talks to him, and saved him from drowning when he first saw him, making him good, not evil. *In Ice Fishing, you see several crabs scuttle on the ice and try to cut your line. *Whenever Klutzy runs in the missions, you can hear a piano trill. *Klutzy walks sideways with his feet, like all crabs. *He is probaly named Klutzy because he is very clumsy, as mentioned in Mission 8. *Or he could be the crab in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force which is the one which you can see in Ice fishing in the end trying to get a treasure chest possibly for Herbert. *A series 4 Mix 'n' Match toy of Herbert and Klutzy has been released. It also included an iceberg and the plans for the Electromagnet 3000. *Klutzy is included with the Earthquake Driller that is now available. It also includes Herbert P. Bear Esquire, and a wagon. *Klutzy is set going to co-star with Herbert again, in the upcoming DS game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *In the Secret Agent Handbook book, a fact is stated saying even judging by Klutzy's name, crabs are very good swimmers. *Klutzy has larger eyes and claws than regular crabs. *In the Series 8 Treasure Book, there is a crab costume which resembles Klutzy. *There is proof that Klutzy is evil as of Mission 11,The Veggie Villain. *In Herbert's Revenge, he's controllable and helpfull in EPF Mission 10. *As of Mission 11, many penguins still think Klutzy is not evil. Klutzy cannot speak English, Spanish, Portuguese, or French. Therefore, Klutzy may have been laughing with Herbert only because he thought it may have been something funny, some Klutzy may like. *He does not laugh with Herbert in Herbert's Revenge: The Veggie Villain. *Many penguins impersonate Klutzy with the Crab Costume. *His Mood is Helpful See also *Crab *Herbert *Secret Missions Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:People Category:Club Penguin Category:Villains Category:Characters